


The one that started it all.

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Steve, Daddy Steve is nice and good, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy little boy time, little Tony, tony is a great story teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: this fic was the first ever one I wrote for my friend it was short and and sweet.in this fic we see tony sitting on his Daddy's lap so he can tell his daddy about his outing with his big brother.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Age Playing Avengers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	The one that started it all.

It was hour three of Tony’s nonstop ramble about everything he saw in the park when he went out with big brother Bucky and Nat. 

Throughout the ramble, the boy didn't stop to breathe or lose his spot in his talk or repeat a fact. Also, Steve's smile didn't lose it spot upon Steve's face. 

Tony kept on going while Steve worked around him. He got him out of his clothes and his wet diaper and got him fed and now he was happily sitting on his throne on daddy's lap. 

“Then then then we got back here!” Tony blinked at Steve then smiled big at him when Steve's eyes landed on him.

“You saw all that today bud?". Steve said calmly.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH AND BUCKY SAID HE'LL TAKE ME AGAIN TOMORROW AND THE DAY AFTER THAT AND THE DAY AFTER THAT". Tony yelled in excitement as he almost bounced on Steve's lap. 

“You like going out with big brother, huh bud?". Steve planted a kiss on Tony's temple. 

Tony's face a shade of red then hid his face into Steve's chest “He’s really cool”. 

“Cooler than Daddy?". Steve teased.

Tony's eyes went wide held on tight to Steve. “No one is cooler than daddy”. He yelled in Steve's ear. 

“Yeah there is, my boy Tony is cooler than your daddy". Steve said as he kissed Tony's forehead. 

Tony's face grew red again and held on tighter to Steve.


End file.
